the great ranger
by robbie89
Summary: Tommy Oliver The Legend! did you ever thought that him having the power over 4 times was a coincidence well your wrong and heres the story behind it.its authored by green tommy which is my name on rangerboard, so just incase you thought it wasnt mine, it
1. Chapter 1: sweet dreams

The great ranger

**By Green Tommy**

**Chapter 1**

**Sweet dreams**

"Dino thunder power up". Tommy Oliver morphs in to the black power ranger. "You're going down zeltrax"

"**I don't think so dr. Oliver, you might be surprised AARGGGHHHHH"**

"**I don't think so bracchio staff energy orb"**

**Zeltrax was hit with a big purple bubble of energy. Sparks flying everywhere. "You have won this time Tommy but I will get you next time". Zeltrax disappears through an invisiportal. "Come back here, I'll get him next time, that will be all for today". Tommy turns his back and was blasted from behind. A big explosion was caused throwing Tommy to the ground. Now lying on the ground in pain, he sees something that that he thought must have been an illusion, because who knows it could not be possible. It was another ranger, but this was no ordinary power ranger, it was a face from the past, a face that was thought to be destroyed. It was the red zeo ranger. The ranger stopped walking and was in good view now to know that it was him. He turned his head and looked to the right, Tommy did the same, and he sees another familiar face, which couldn't be possible. It was the white mighty morphin power ranger. He laughed at the sight of Tommy on the floor. He crossed his arms and pointed to something opposite him. Tommy could only think off the worst, so when he turned his head to the left he saw the green mighty morphin power ranger. They all started to walk towards him, at this point Tommy decided to get up and take a stand. He knew what was coming so did the others, a fight. He tried to call the other rangers for back up, but no response. "Looking for someone Tommy" shouted red. Each ranger was holding a hostage. Red had Connor, green had Ethan and white had kira. Tommy couldn't do a thing just incase they hurt the rangers. "You for the dino brats" said white. "OK, OK, I give, just let them go" replied Tommy. They all started to advance towards him. Tommy couldn't do anything but just stand there. All three of them grabbed his arm and let go of the dino rangers. "You ready guys" said green. "Ready" replied the others. The red, green and white rangers punched Tommy in the chest. Their fists went in to Tommy and the rangers disappeared. At that moment Tommy woke up in his bed covered in sweat. Tommy grabbed a hold of his dino morpher and contacted the other rangers. "Rangers you there……..RANGERS".**

"**What's wrong Dr.O, its 2 O'clock in the morning" said Connor.**

"**Oh, sorry guys, nothing to worry about" Tommy replied with relief.**

**Tommy goes to the bathroom to was his face; he looked up in to the mirror and saw the face of the green ranger. With that Tommy fainted with shock. **


	2. Chapter 2: a faded memory

**Chapter 2**

**A faded memory**

"Tommy, I have chosen you to my evil green ranger" shrieks Rita Repulsa 

"**Huh, what, AAAGGGHHH" cries a younger version of Tommy. Tommy disappears and so does Rita. Tommy reappears in a strange place. "Huh, what is this place" Tommy says as he wonders around. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, Tommy, welcome to my dimension, don't bother escaping, there is no way out, my empress has chosen you Tommy to be her evil green power ranger and you will do as she commands" says a big gold monkey who goes by the name of golder. "Oh yeah well you're going to have fight me first HIYAA!". Tommy goes for a flying kick which goldar deflects and pushes him to the ground. "you think you can really defeat me" says goldar.**

"**You never know these days"**

"**Well now you will know true power"**

"**What oh man, not again AAAGGGHHH!" screams Tommy and they both disappear.**

"**Empress Rita is he ready yet, oh he is going to be so powerful" said baboon with excitement. "Yes I believe he is done, Tommy awake" said Rita. A body wrapped in webbing arose from the table and reached out his palm. A green flash suddenly happened and a power coin appeared in his hand. "Tommy, you shall be my evil green ranger and you will destroy the power rangers and get rid of zordon" demanded Rita. "I will do as you say, empress Rita" replied Tommy.**

**At that moment Tommy awoke in a hospital bed surrounded by Hailey, Connor, Ethan and kira. "Dr.O, you're awake," said kira in relief. "Hey Dr. O, what happened, you gave us that weird call last night and now you're in here" rushed Connor. "I'll fill you all in later, but now I think we should all deal with that". He pointed to the T.V. there was a monster roaming downtown reefside. All 4 rangers went after the monster. "Oh power rangers I was wondering when you'd show up" said the monster. "Well here we are, you guys ready, dino thunder power up" but nothing happened, they couldn't morph. All of them stood in shock. The monster started to laugh, but then he stopped. There was an instrument being played somewhere that echoed throughout. No one knew what the tune was' except Tommy. He knew what it was because he once played it, it was the tune of the dragon flute. At that point on the other side of town at Hailey's cyber-café, something wasn't right. The only person there was Hailey, she closed the café due to Tommy's incident and Trent wasn't feeling to good to work today. The ground started to shake and the floor was lifted up and steam was pouring out of the floor and a mystical voice spoke out "the morphing grid has been overloaded due to too much power from a ranger. The troubles will continue if something in not done". Meanwhile back on the other side of town. "Hey you leave them alone, their mine" said a voice. The rangers looked around and they saw the green ranger. The monster shockingly backed down. The green ranger laughed loudly and said "you were not expecting this were you, well you see that dream you had last night, it was a gateway for us to be free, we are fed up of being stuck in a memory where we cant get back in the action, and now you will feel my wrath". He starts playing the dragon flute and an explosion is caused making the rangers fly to the ground in pain. "You will be seeing us in the near future" says the green ranger and jumps in an invisiportal along with the monster. At the same time the steam stops and the café is returned to its normal state. "Dr.O I think you have some explaining to do" says Ethan as they all got up from the ground. "I will guys, let's get to Hailey's and ill explain all" replies Tommy and they walk off.**


	3. Chapter 3: past to present

**Chapter 3**

**Past to present**

**All the rangers were at Hailey's cybercafe. Hailey was preparing all of them a drink. They were all weak and in shock at what had just happened. But none of them were more shocked then Tommy. Ethan, Connor and kira were all waiting for an explanation. Tommy started to talk in a worried tone, " I don't know how or why, but what I do know is that, that ranger who we saw today, was me". "What are you talking about Dr.0?" said kira. Tommy took a stand and walked to the other side of the room and looked out the window. "Remember that call last night, the one that Connor replied to". All the rangers nodded. "Well I didn't call you by accident, I was concerned about you three, something happened last night which I can't explain". Hailey brought over five drinks and made herself comfortable. Ethan started to talk in a friendly tone "Dr.O you know you can tell us anything". Tommy turned around to look at them, "I know you guys will always be there to back me up, but the thing is how many of me are there". At this point Tommy sat down and took a sip of his drink. "Remember last time I was knocked out and I had to fight my previous ranger powers". "Sure Dr.O" Connor replied. "Well last night I had a similar dream, but this time they were out to get me". Tommy took another sip of his drink and started again. "Today you saw my origin as the green ranger, now if he showed up today, then we have at least two more visits from my other powers, this is going to be tough, believe me, were going to need a lot of help". "You mean Trent, that's going to be hard, he's not in town at the moment, he's touring with that comic book guy, what's his face" said kira. "Dr.O, I think if we are going to beat these guys, me might require the need to morph, which lately hasn't been working" Ethan said with unbelief. "Yeah now that I cant explain, tell you what, you goys go home and get some rest, you need it after today" said Tommy. The rangers all agreed so they got up and went home, Tommy and Hailey stayed behind they needed to talk. Hailey started to talk fast with worry "Tommy the morphin grid showed up today, it was going insane. It said that there was too much power from the one ranger, then it disappeared". "Hold up" said Tommy. "if there was to much power from the green ranger then maybe he's draining the power from the grid which is leaving us with no power to morph" Tommy finished his drink, got up and started to head for the door in a rush. "Get the rangers to the lab we need to find out when…". Tommy froze and stared at the door. "What is it Tommy" Hailey said in panic. "Oh no not again" said Tommy. He looked at the reflection in the door window and he saw the white mighty morphin power ranger, Tommy again fainted with shock. Hailey quickly got up and rushed to see if Tommy was all right. "Tommy…TOMMY".**


	4. Chapter 4: second time around

**Chapter 4**

**2nd time around**

"**White ranger you will do as I say" said lord zedd.**

"**Oh yeah and why should I do that" replied Tommy.**

"**Because I'm about to put a spell on you aren't I HAHAHA".**

"**Not if I can help it ZIG HIYAA". Tommy tried to fight zedd but he was too powerful. Zedd knocked Tommy on the floor and goldar stood on him to make sure he wouldn't get up. "Get off me you big gold monkey" shouted Tommy in anger. Goldar just laughed. "Right Tommy, now you will listen" zedd said. He pointed his long metal staff at Tommy and a red bolt of light came out of it and hit Tommy directly. Tommy stopped struggling under goldar and laid still. "Now Tommy are you going to do what I say". "Yes lord zedd, whatever you say" Tommy said in a zombie like manner. "Good, my first order is for you to destroy the pink ranger" zedd said with a hint of laughter. "I will do as you say"**

**Later on at Ernie's juice bar, Jason, zack, Billy, trini and Kimberly are all talking about the stupid display of ignorance bulk and skull made. At that point Tommy walks in and immediately walks over to them. "Hey man" Jason greets Tommy in a normal teenage way. "Hey" Tommy replies "Kim can I talk to you for a minute in private". Kimberly agreed and they both walked outside. It was a long silence till they walked around the corner so hey were out of site from everyone. Then all of a sudden "it's morphing time, white tiger". Tommy morphed in to the white ranger and pinned Kimberley up against the wall. "What, Tommy, what are you doing" Kimberly said in panic. "I am doing what my master lard zedd has told me to do, destroy you" Tommy said in an evil way. "Wait Tommy NOO" Kimberly screamed and Tommy awoke on the floor of Hailey's café screaming "KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM" Tommy was out of breath and Hailey was on the phone to the rangers to get them back. "Hailey, Hailey" Tommy shouted. "Rangers get back here Tommy just woke up" Hailey put down the phone and rushed over to see him "you OK Tommy" Hailey said with worry. "we got to get Trent back were going to need his help badly" Tommy said still trying to catch his breath. "Tommy what's going on" Hailey asked. Tommy turned his head and looked at Hailey directly and with one word her face turned to shock. That one word he said was "WHITE" **


End file.
